User blog:Snail--day-and-night/Character Analysis: Flurr
Disclaimer I'M NOT DEAD! YAY! Sorry for the long inactivity guys, I've been busy doing other stuff. My summer's been surprisingly full of stuff to be honest. But hey, what are you gonna do about it, eh? I also may or may not update A Call For Adventure today, who knows! If I don't, you'll have to wait until the day after tomorrow, since tomorrow me and my family have plans. Anyways, by request, here is Flurr! Overview and appearance Flurr is the leader of the Frosticons. He's got a curious and active personality, with the ability of flight to boot, but he's also said to miss the most obvious of things. Flurr is mostly a mix of blue and turquoise. His nose has two ice cube-like details which are translucid blue in color. His forehead and snout have a turquoise line running across it, and the rest of the head is a normal blue. His eyes are very buggy and his mouth stretches almost to the point of touching his eyes. His neck is a light gray color. His body is turquoise with a blue underbelly, and his wings are completly black. The wings have two "thumbs" (the little fingers that branch off from the front of a dragon's wing) and four "fingers". His legs are light gray in color like his neck. His feet are black, but his toes/claws are white, with the surrounding skin(?) being white, too. His tail is a dark grey and is adorned with two translucid blue spikes, before it finally gives way to a turquoise large orange slice-shaped detail. His LEGO counterpart doesn't have the transparent blue spikes in his tail. Personality and abilities Flurr is stated to be a highly curious Mixel, who unlike his teammates, Slumbo & Lunk, is not slow nor sleepy. He's always seen scouting around the frozen volcanoes, but he's also said to be oblivious to the most obvious of details. Does the show deliver that? Well, kind of! He is shown to be curious about his surroundings and he's shown to be scouting around, which helped out Volectro and Shuff a lot in Wrong Colors. However, the show doesn't really informs us how or when does his unability to check the small details comes in, or how it harms him (or helps him if you're feeling extra random). That said though, with his very few appearances, is very hard to tell. Something the show adds to him is that he is constantly flying. Even if he's in just one spot, he's hovering most of the time. It's quite intresting. It's very likely that he might prefer flight over walking due to his tiny feet. At least that's how I see it. He also may or may not like to brag a lot about his status as a Frosticon. I mean come on Flurr, let poor Flain and Krader out of the freezing water! Haha! His abilities are his skill at flight and his powerful ice breath, which is capable or creating lots of snow or lots of ice, depending on the situation. He seems to be able to control the ammount and type of breath, but it cannot be said the same about sculpting the ice formations. However he can create slides, so that's something! It also seems that if he mixes with Gobba, he obtains his craftsmanship abilities. My thoughts and other things I like Flurr quite a lot. He's just adorable! A little ice-breathing, friendly dragon? YES PLEASE! However, I don't feel that show really takes him much in mind. I mean, on the episodes he has been, even if he's one of the characters with a speaking role, he's not the main focus. And I also feel that he gets overshadowed by Slumbo in the show to be honest. Do I hate Slumbo? No, of course not! But I find it weird that he gets more spotlight than the leader of his tribe, kinda like what happens with Volectro and Teslo. I think Flurr is very popular in the fandom. And that's awesome! DRAGONS YOU GAIZ. DRAGONS. Conclusion Flurr is a character that is in need of a little more love in the show, as he gets overshadowed by other characters and is overall a very intresting character with very intresting abilities. What do you think about Flurr? Do you like him? Hate him? I'd love to hear why! Send me another character you'd like me to review! Category:Blog posts